The Charizard Chronicles
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Told through the eyes of Charizard, experience how the fire-type dragon Pokemon felt when he first joined the Smashers after his Pokemon Trainer left him behind after winning the Pokemon League Championship...
1. Introduction from Charizard

**The Charizard Chronicles**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, I have finally decided. After liking Charizard so much, and having using him recently in my stories, I have decided to give the most awesome Pokemon a story for his own. Although it's not a story of his own, per se... but it's told from his point of view,

Disclaimer: Charizard and all of the characters/places/references belong to Nintendo.

--------

_**Introduction from Charizard**_

_Hello. My name, as you all know, is Charizard. I am a proud member of the Super Smash Brothers, and since, I have proved to be among the best of fighters. Of course, it was not always like this. Before, I was the flagship Pokemon of my great Pokemon Trainer, Red, who was the Pokemon Indigo League Champion before heading out to travel all over the world and leaving all of his Pokemon behind, including me._

_How I came to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as a new member of the ever-growing Super Smash Brothers community is quite simple. I have decided to part ways with Professor Oak and all the other Pokemon, and thus, like my former trainer Red, I have decided to branch out and expand my life. I came to meet Master Hand on an accidental occurrence - I bumped into him by mistake, but he seemed to be looking for new members, and he noticed that I would be a perfect candidate. I have never felt so joyous or happy in my life ever since I have become a full-ledge Charizard like my parents... God bless them..._

_Anyway, this is merely the introduction of my tale. Following would be how I helped Red win the championship battle at the Pokemon Indigo League, part ways with him at Red, left Pallet Town to pursue my destiny, and in the end, how I became a Smasher and struggled to survive the brutal task of making new friends and challenging the harsh battles within the tournaments... and this is how it all begins... the chronicles of me, Charizard..._


	2. The Pokemon League Championship

**Chapter One - The Pokemon League Championship**

_Red, my Pokemon Trainer and my former best friend, has me as his last Pokemon, whereas on the opponent I am against - Blue, Red's biggest rival since they were babies, has Bronzong, a Steel/Psychic type, as his last Pokemon. The two of us faced each other dead on the battlefield, and as the signal was set, we rushed towards each other. I attacked with a Fire Fang, but Bronzong was tough enough to take it, even though it was weak to a Fire-type attack (since Fire-type attacks can easily finish off Steel-types, but I digress). It then pushed me back to my spot and used Iron Defense to increase its defense. I knew that my physical attacks would not be as strong, but I gave it a shot, anyway. Using another Fire Fang on Bronzong's head, I managed to inflict a burn on it, but it seemed to shake if off by using Payback, which gave me double the damage._

_As I stumbled back, I got up to my feet and fired a Flamethrower attack. Normally, most of the Pokemon I go up against would faint if they come into contact with my Flamethrower, but I was caught by surprised when the Bronzong used Protect to protect itself from being damaged by the Flamethrower. I growled, and I flew towards the Bronzong, picking it up and then taking into the air, one hundred feet from the ground. Looking down, I dropped Bronzong and fired a Flamethrower downwards, hoping that it would hit. Luckily, I was proven successful, as Bronzong was burned by the intense red-and-yellow colored flames of my Flamethrower attack, coming down into the battlefield with a large crash. It moaned a bit, but it managed to use Protect again as I attempted to toss a Fire Punch at it, and then, it used Psychic to manipulate my mind and sent me onto the ground._

_As I got up, holding my head in pain from being damaged specially, I extended my blue-colored wings and took off into the air again, charging up Fire Blast - my ultimate attack. Though at first, I used Flamethrower so that Bronzong could use Protect. Now that I was given the opportunity with a free attack, I took in a deep breath and fired a Fire Blast attack. I watched in shock and amusement as the fire-type attack engulfed Bronzong in massive, red-orange-and-yellow flames, severely damaging it as I swooped down for once last attack and used Fire Fang on the top of its face, biting on the mark that I left a few moments ago. Bronzong moaned in pain, and it then closed its bright red-colored eyes, letting out a sigh of defeat._

_Smiling, I turned to the mass audience watching and gave out a triumphant bellow, which was responded with loud cheers as Red was declared the winner. Tears of joy coming down from his eye, Red looked at me and patted me on the back, tanking me for winning him the tile of being the Pokemon League Champion of the Indigo Plateau. His other Pokemon, Seadra (a Water-type bright blue-colored sea-horse Pokemon), Delcatty (a Normal-type yellow-colored cat Pokemon), Gabite (a Dragon/Ground-type blue-colored reptilian Pokemon), Ivysaur (a Grass/Poison-type green-colored dinosaur Pokemon), and Toxicroak (a Poison/Fighting-type blue/purple-colored frog Pokemon that was shockingly infected with the extremely rare but stats-growing PokeRus), all thanked me and were congratulated as well. We all waved to the audience as we then took off with our proud Pokemon Trainer Red, all the way back to the southwest direction, back to our small and peaceful hometown of Pallet Town, which became the new home of my fellow Pokemon friends._


	3. Red's Goodbye

**Chapter Two - Red's Goodbye**

_After the welcome and congratulation party at our home in Pallet Town, we all have decided to take a well deserved nap. Of course, I was the only remaining Pokemon on the team who did not return to the Pokeball to rest with ease, but I was also the only one to witness and participate in Red's goodbye after celebrating. You see, to make things clearer, Red has always planned to travel far beyond Kanto upon becoming the Indigo League Pokemon Champion, and he has stated that all of his Pokemon, including myself, would be left to the care of Professor Oak afterwards. Even if we were to lose, Red has still had that planned in mind, and thus, it would be hard to part with who was my best friend..._

_I have meet Red when I was just a little Charmander. Yes, although I was indeed at the first stage in my evolutionary line, I was still strong enough to pack a punch. Professor Oak has treated me with care ever since my parents, who at the time were both Charmeleons, decided to let me see the world through my own eyes by travel. And thus, ever since, I have become close to Red. Whenever he needed help the most, I would always be there. I evolved into Charmeleon after besting Erika, the grass-type gym leader of the Celadon City Gym, in a harsh match that ended with me and her Vileplume. I have since gone off to become Red's second most powerful Pokemon, with his Gabite temporarily taking over the position of the most powerful Pokemon... but all that changed when I finally evolved into what I am today, a Charizard, in order to help Red escape from the Seafoam Islands and bested the Legendary Bird Pokemon of Ice, Articuno. Now that I have become my ultimate form, I can not only attack with powerful strength strong enough to burn through hard rocks and stones, but I can even be able to fly high in the sky with my large, blue-colored wings! And the fact that I became an incredible help to my fellow Pokemon has helped us best through the many challenges that presented us and Red._

_Anyway, after all of the Pokemon excluding myself have been sent back into their Pokeballs, Red has started his announcement. He has stated that he will travel across the world, and start anew, leaving all of his prized Pokemon he has earned traveling through Kanto behind... and I was including. I was filled with remorse and sorrow, sad to see that my fellow trainer, who has became my best friend after all those long and tiring months, was about to go off without me. I quietly flew off to the tallest point in Pallet Town, and as the sun set with a beautiful red-and-orange color in the sky, I watched sadly as Red took off into the southeastern direction within a large cruise boat, and I have since never forgotten about all the times we have been through..._

_Now that Red was gone, I was going to have to travel off away from Kanto, too. But very much unlike my former trainer and best friend, the destination I seek would soon become my future home, where I would always have a place to live, and be around with the people I like... and that preludes to how I met Master Hand, and how I became an important part of the Super Smash Brothers..._


End file.
